


Do You Have a Story For Me

by lady_ragnell



Series: Pornathon Entries 2012 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya and Merlin talk about the newest addition to their social group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have a Story For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final challenge at summerpornathon, Non-Penetrative Sex, and placed first in its group!
> 
> Title is from "Coin Laundry" by Lisa Mitchell.
> 
> Arthur-POV sequel now written.

“Morgana’s brother is gorgeous.”

Merlin laughs and turns over to face his girlfriend. “Should I be worried?”

Freya’s eyes are bright in the light filtering through the curtains. “Of course not. No more than I should be, don’t think I didn’t see you looking.”

Even though he knows she’s joking, Merlin kisses her. “You know I wouldn’t, don’t you?”

“Don’t be stupid.” She nudges their foreheads together. “I’m not jealous, I brought it up because we both think Arthur’s good-looking. And I didn’t chat with him much but you two seemed to like each other.”

“What?” He blinks at her, but she’s still meeting his eyes, steady and smiling. And she can’t mean what he thinks she means, but he doesn’t think she can mean anything _else_.

Nobody ever believes him when he says she’s got a wicked streak, but they don’t get to see the mischief light her eyes up like he does. “I’d like it, if you would.”

They’ve talked about this before, in the abstract, how if they found someone they both liked enough they might try a threesome, or even something long-term. Merlin’s thought about it, how it would feel to reach across Freya and hold someone else’s hand in the dark. He’s never imagined anyone specific, but now that Freya’s said it, he can’t help thinking of Arthur, of bright blue eyes and blond hair and the stiff demeanor that covers up a sense of humor, and it feels like all the blood in his body goes to his cock at once. “I think I’d like it,” he says, resisting the urge to whisper. It’s just them in the flat.

“You two were on the couch while Gwen and I were talking, and I wondered what it would be like if you kissed him, how it would look. I think he’d be rough with you, but only after he was sure you’d like it.” He shivers, and she bites his collarbone.

“He’d be gentle with you, though,” Merlin says, shifting his hips. “He’s chivalrous that way.”

Freya smiles and cups her hand on the outside of his boxers. “You’d have to demonstrate that I’m not fragile.” She hums, kisses him and teases at his waistband. “He’s got a nice mouth. I’d like to watch him blow you.”

“Jesus _Christ_.”

“He could blow you,” she continues, finally letting her fingers brush his cock, “and then after you came, he could eat me out, so he could taste both of us.” That makes him gasp and buck his hips. Freya lets a grin free and takes one of his hands, guides it between her legs so he can feel how wet she’s getting. “You could take turns.”

Merlin can feel his ears going red even as he brushes his thumb across her clit, making her squirm. “That gets us off, but what are we to do for him?”

“Anything. Everything.” She traps his hand between her legs and lets her head fall back, as turned on as he is. “Maybe he could fuck me, or, God, you, or we could blow him, or—oh, darling, that’s so good.”

He’s starting to ache for relief, thinking of Arthur spread out between them, how those big hands would look cupping Freya’s face, how it would feel to be pinned against the bed by all that muscle. He babbles everything he’s thinking until Freya is whimpering against his mouth and he’s so near to coming he’s wild with it. “Please,” he manages when he runs out of words.

“He shook my hand when we left,” she says, body going taut and tense, “and all I could think was I want both of your fingers inside me at once, till I can’t tell who’s who and I just—”

Merlin jolts into orgasm and loses the rest of her sentence, loses anything but the image of it all, coming in his boxers and on her hand like a fucking teenager. Freya gasps into his mouth and puts her hand between her legs to finish herself, impatient and beautiful. They grin at each other afterwards, shaky and giddy, the possibility almost tangible between them.

Eventually, Merlin makes himself get up to get a washcloth and change. Freya’s voice stops him before he gets to the door. “You should call Arthur tomorrow and invite him for dinner. We’ll see how things go from there.”


End file.
